


the red in my eyes

by patrichor



Series: the arcana verse [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Suicide, Miscommunication, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, Plaguefic, Red Plague (The Arcana), Regret, Sad Ending, asra is probably ooc but i'm blaming that on plague-related stress and pre-game events, could be seen as pre-slash or platonic, either works, haven't decided abt a second chapter yet, i tried to tone down kiri's accent but, probably, shrug emoji, the end note goes a little more into it, totally not because i struggle with characterization haha noo, yes i am in fact allergic to capitalization how did you guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor
Summary: "people are dyin," kiri shouts, grabbing him by the collar. "an we can help! i can help! if that ain't enough of a reason for you then fine, fuck off to another city if you want, but i'm stayin. they need me!"asra breathes in deeply, his own temper rapidly fraying. "i need you! please, you have to leave with me. i don't care how much you hate me for it later, i will keep you alive."-the red plague strikes vesuvia, and asra is determined to leave with his roommate before the city gets any more dangerous. they don't respond very well.or, the last conversation asra alnazar had with kiri basara before their death.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana)
Series: the arcana verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788148
Kudos: 2





	the red in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written in forever,, please be gentle i'm very insecure

"you're leavin, then."

asra turns from the bag he's packing to see his roommate leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in a deceptively casual manner. he knows them better than that by now, well enough to see the tension in their frame. he doesn't want to argue with them, has always hated it, but there's no time to spare.

"we're leaving." he corrects, matching their forced nonchalance. "it's too dangerous to stay here any longer. you're working directly with the infected, we both know how dangerous that is. i can't watch you put yourself at risk like this any longer. we have to get out of vesuvia as soon as possible before we're stuck here."

"i won' go. i'm helpin people, asra. i won' abandon em." kiri meets his gaze steadily, their expression unreadable. "it's up t'you if you go or stay, but if you're leavin then you're leavin alone."

asra steps closer, taking their hand between his and directing a pleading expression at them. "i know you don't want to go, but it's necessary. there's no cure, kiri, we both know what that means. you're risking your life to help people who can't be saved!" kiri flinches, dropping their eyes to the ground as asra continues. "i can't just stand by while you kill yourself for nothing! please, just come with me. we'll go somewhere safe to wait out the plague, together."

kiri grits their teeth, roughly tugging their hand away from asra. "it ain't for nothin. those people still got a chance, this city's still got a chance! i won' abandon our home! if there's anythin i can do for these people, even if it's just easin their pain while they go, then i'm damn well gonna do it!"

"you'll get yourself killed! please, just think about your own safety for once! magic doesn't make us invulnerable, you of all people should know that. your chances of infection rise with every patient you and that doctor treat, and there's no way to save you if you're infected. there's no reason for you to put yourself in so much danger!"

"people are dyin," kiri shouts, grabbing him by the collar. "an we can help! i can help! if that ain't enough of a reason for you then fine, fuck off to another city if you want, but i'm stayin. they need me!"

asra breathes in deeply, his own temper rapidly fraying. "i need you! please, you have to leave with me. i don't care how much you hate me for it later, i will keep you alive."

"i don' need that! i don' wannit!' kiri shoves him away, golden eyes blazing with fury. 'i won' leave people to die, not when there's somethin i can do bout it! so you can go fuck yourself, alnazar, cause i don' need you or your help!"

asra's fists clench, deep-seated concern fueling his anger. "if you stay here, you're going to die!"

"an what about it?!" kiri screams, throwing their arms wide. "i don' give a flyin shit! it's one life against hundreds, asra, you do the goddamn math! s'far as i can see, it's my own damn business what i do with my life, so you can fuck right the hell off!"

there are shards of ice in asra's chest, freezing his anger into a frigid fury. "what is wrong with you? you know as well as i do that staying in this city is a death sentence, and you're choosing to hurl yourself into the thick of it! are you trying to kill yourself? because if so, you're right on track!"

their fist collides solidly with his jaw, sending him stumbling back. their expression twists into something unfamiliar and dangerous, their hand still raised as if they're seconds away from hitting him again. asra could count the number of times he's seen this part of them on one hand, and never aimed anywhere near him. he lifts his hands, palms out, hoping to defuse the situation.

"get out."

"kiri, i-"

kiri breathes heavily, eyes staring though and somewhere past him. when asra speaks, they snap back to full awareness, fixing on him as though trying to bore a hole in his face through sheer rage.

"did i fuckin stutter? you wanna leave so bad, then go! get your shit and get the hell out of vesuvia!" they storm out, asra hastily following behind.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean-"

"then you wouldn'a said it!" kiri stops outside their room, whirling to face him. "what d'you care, anyhow? accordin to you, i'm practically already dead! why waste your time?"

asra raises his hands placatingly, feeling sick. "that's not what i meant- kiri, please just listen-"

"i don' wanna hear it, asra. just- just go." they don't look angry anymore, just drained. guilt claws at asra's insides, but he's all too aware that anything he has to say will only make things worse.

"okay," he says softly, hating the mix of pain and surprise on their face and hating himself more for putting it there. "i'll go, just- please consider leaving while you still can. i'll wait for you, alright? as long as it takes."

kiri sighs, shoulders slumping. they don't answer, closing the door to their room and leaving asra alone. only a thin door separates the two, but somehow asra feels like a chasm has split the ground between them.

later, after he's gathered his things and prepared to leave, he'll hesitate outside kiri's door, but eventually turn and leave without saying goodbye.

later, he'll regret it for the rest of his life, when he comes back to an empty shop and a note stained with red tears.

**Author's Note:**

> for a bit of context, the reason kiri flips at asra suggesting they're suicidal is that they inherited the magic shop from their uncle after he killed himself with magic  
> part of them still blames themselves because they were living there with him at the time, so it's really a. sensitive topic
> 
> the more i look at this the less i like it,, i need to just post it or i never will slsjdkj thanks for reading


End file.
